In such bearings, used for example in diverse equipment, notably in gearboxes, for example, helicopter gearboxes such as that described in document EP0172104, the rotation of the ring carrying the inducing element causes an induced current to be generated in the other ring.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,587 is known, for example, which describes an inducing element incorporating permanent magnets.
However, it has been noted that the magnets, providing permanent magnetization, trap the metal particles circulating in the bearing and exterior to it, which can be a cause of failure, notably due to seizing.
The present invention aims notably to reduce these drawbacks.